In recent years, with a dramatic rise in communication capability, data transmission using light has been used. However, the data transmission using light has been mostly used as data transmission in infrastructure of a basic industry in which the amount of transmitted data is large or data transmission between data servers, and has not been widely used in daily lives of consumers. For this reason, only reliability of the connection between a device and an optical cable is considered as being important, and thus, it is difficult for general users to readily use the data transmission.
Meanwhile, in electrical data transmission that has been widely used for connection between devices for daily lives of consumers, the user can perform the connection between the devices without using a special instrument or skill. In consideration of convenience of the user, there has been introduced a method in which when the cable is attached to the device, the connector can be attached to the device even through the connector is inserted in any direction of the upward or downward directions.
For example, PTL 1 describes a technology related to an optical connector that guides light to an optical transmission line having an optical axis direction different from an optical axis direction of a light output terminal and guides light to a light input terminal having an optical axis direction different from the optical transmission line.
PTL 2 describes the configuration of an optical connector that includes two light contact surfaces, and one light contact surface is connected in a straight line from an optical transmission line of an optical cable and the other light contact surface is perpendicular to the optical transmission line.
PTL 3 describes the configuration in which optical connection with an optical connector is performed on two facing surfaces, but both of an optical transmitter and an optical receiver are arranged in the direction of the optical connector.